Dulce desastre
by Monochrome Butterflies
Summary: Sólo era un pequeño detalle para su novio, nada complicado, pero para él resulto ser la odisea del año ¿en qué momento acabó bañado en chocolate? / Día #2 de la MakoRin Week.


Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.

**Free! & High Speed! © Kouji Ouji**

**Historia creada para la MakoRin Week**

**Prompt: **_**Chocolate/**__**Horror **_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO:<strong>_Dulce desastre _

**Resumen: **_Sólo era un pequeño detalle para su novio, nada complicado, pero para él resulto ser la odisea del año ¿en qué momento acabó bañado en chocolate? _

**Personaje: **_Makoto Tachibana — Rin Matsuoka. _

**Género:** _Romance, Drama, Comedia._

**Escrito por: **_Mariposas Rotas_

* * *

><p><em>Dulce desastre <em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Makoto Tachibana estaba decidido a preparar chocolate para su novio _"no puede ser tan difícil"_ Fue lo que pensó pero después de tres horas llevando a cabo la tediosa tarea estaba desesperado.

La receta fue sacada de Internet, en la página web decía que sólo necesitaba los ingredientes y derretir chocolate en baño maría _"demasiado sencillo"_ fue su segundo pensamiento irracional. Si todo hubiera sido tan fácil como lo pintaba la receta nada de lo acontecido recientemente estaría pasando y es que en algún momento de la tarde él se descuidó y una serie de eventos desafortunados se desencadenó y el resultado final fue que terminó bañando en chocolate y con toda la cocina batida de varios ingredientes, definitivamente si Rin lo viera se reiría de él y ni que decir de Nagisa ¡dios! Agradecía al cielo que el depredador todavía no llegara y que el pingüino estuviera en Iwatobi.

Estaba por comenzar a limpiar el desastre ocasionado en la cocina cuando un tintineo de llaves lo alertó _"por favor dios, que no sea Rin" _una suave plegaria para evitar su vergüenza fue emitida, pero al parecer ese día nada estaría de su lado, pues apenas volteó a ver, una cabellera escarlata apareció en el umbral de la cocina y la risa del tiburón no se hizo esperar.

Por dios, Makoto, ¿qué pasó?— Entre respiraciones entrecortadas la voz del tiburón se escuchó. Él sólo quería preparar chocolate para el regreso de Rin y todo acabó mal, era completamente injusto.

Larga historia, iré a bañarme — Fue todo lo que dijo para evitar hundirse más en la humillación.

El tiburón no insistió más y lo dejó pasar para que se fuera a asear y es que el chico tenía chocolate hasta en el cabello.

.

Media hora después y con Makoto aseado empezaron a limpiar el desastre de la cocina, el tiburón estaba cansado por las horas de vuelo pero valía la pena con tal de ver a la orca los fines de semana, el silencio que reinaba en la habitación lo empezó a desesperar y lo enfadó el hecho de que el peli oliva no le dirigiera la palabra así que con toda la paciencia que no posee se acercó hasta su novio y con la poca delicadeza que tiene le estampó un beso en los labios.

Dulce, los labios de la orca sabían dulce producto del chocolate, una suave caricia fue el principio del despertar de una pasión, lento y delicado el suave bailar de sus labios, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su chico y la orca lo pegó más a él, el beso se profundizó y con su lengua delineó el labio inferior de la orca, escuchó un suave jadeo provenir del chico y casi pierde la cabeza, el beso continuó hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Cual depredador Rin se acercó y le susurró cuanto amaba probar el chocolate de sus labios, Makoto enrojeció y supo que al final Rin si había probado el chocolate que con tanto empeño preparó.

* * *

><p><em>Beteado por <em>_**Tomato12**_

_¡Gracias hermosa!**  
><strong>_

_**.-.**_

_¡Eh! Hola, esto es una flipada total pero no me quejaré porque al menos no perdí el día. Soy una vaga y debí escribirlo con tiempo (hablo de la madrugada) y me quede viendo anime._

_Anyway~ gracias por leer._

_¡Hasta mañana! Creo._

_¿Review? Enjoy!_


End file.
